warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caresser Cults
There are few things that can inspire more dread than the promise of enjoying the attentions of a member of the Caresser Cults, a Tymon religious sect dedicated to venerating pain. Serving as executioners and interrigators for the Tymon , their skills in the arts of torture are surpassed only by the Dark Eldar themselves and even hinting that one could be scheduled to experience their talents would make even the hardest men quail. History The Caresser Cults were founded on 500.M36 by Anzillu the Caresser , a former Tymon prisoner of the Dark Eldar who managed to escape his captivity. Having endured the horrific torments that only a Haemonculus could imagine, his mind had been severely warped. He now believed that pain was the one true constant in the universe, and that it should be embraced rather than feared. Gradually, more people began to gravitate towards his teachings, and soon the Caresser Cults were born. In the present day, they are tasked with carrying out the punishments of those who have been found guilty of severe crimes. Though the Tymon are more fair-minded than the Imperium, the punishments for those who commit such acts are appallingly harsh. The condemned is given over to a cultist who will proceed to slowly torture him or her to death. With access to advanced medical technology and intimate knowledge of human and alien anatomies, it is all but assured that the subject will not die unless the cultist wants him to. Hierarchy Master of Tribulation The heads of the Cults, Masters of Tribulation are unrivaled in the arts of torture and are afforded the same respect as that of a Sarrum. They rarely interact with those outside the Cults, preferring to stay within their lairs, though occasionally, they will lead forces into battle. Practices The Caresser Cults are a secretive organization and do not share their ways lightly with outsiders. Those who wish to know more (a very small amount) must beg an audience with a member. They do not like to be disturbed, and only the most influential of people would dare make such a request. When in the presence of a Caresser, the word "torture" is never used, for they take offence at that term. Self-Mutilation To be a member of the Caresser Cults is to embrace pain itself. As such, ritualistic self-mutilation is a mainstay of their order. Upon being initiated, an acolyte affirms his vows by cutting him or herself with a ceremonial knife on the forearm, demonstrating to his newfound brothers and sisters that pain holds no fear for him. As he progresses, biomechanical augemetics will come to replace much of his body, in order to better practice their arts. As time goes on, the repeated self-inflicted injuries deaden them to most sensations, to the point where suffering a grievous wound comes as only a passing surprise. Some even go so far as to undergo surgeries on their brains to make themselves feel pleasure from pain. Torture Members of the Caresser Cults have long since done away with their fears of pain and so seek to rid others of their fear as well. The only way to do this, however, is to inflict pain upon them. Therefore, torture is considered to be the highest form of art, a gift to those who still wallow in fear of pain. Subjects in their mercy are constantly reminded of how fortunate they are to receive their gifts, something that inspires more terror than the tortures themselves.